


Finally, I see you

by LetUsRead



Category: Quattar Sunt Regna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, It's gonna get kinda angsty but then fluffy and stuff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetUsRead/pseuds/LetUsRead
Summary: This is a soulmate AU for the Quattar Sunt Regna ship StarryKnight. Lena Estrella moved to a new town with her best friend Lily for college. In this new town she meets Star Kennedy and discovers, after a few trials and errors, that they are soulmates and their Soul Marks come to life for each other.





	1. The Waitress

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing so just bare with me and enjoy this wild adventure!

All her life Lena worried that she wouldn’t meet her soulmate. She had heard of it happening before. Had heard the stories of people never meeting their soulmates or meeting them too late. She constantly worried that that would be her fate.She hoped it wouldn't but was scared that it would be. And what if she met her soulmate and never knows about it. Her Soul Mark wasn’t very telling. It was a large tattoo of a dragon surrounded by stars that covered her entire back. She couldn’t see it unless she was shirtless with her back to a mirror and looking over her shoulder. What if it showed when she met her soulmate and she didn’t know because she couldn’t see it?  
*  
*  
*  
Lena had just moved to a new town and her roommate,Lily, had told her about this little cafe a couple blocks away from their building so she was on her way to check it out while Lily was in class. When she walked in there weren’t very many people about. She found a small little table in the back corner and sat down pulling out her laptop intending to get some work done. She put her headphones on and pressed play on her Spotify playlist and got to work. 

She was so lost in her work that she hadn’t noticed the waitress approach her table. When she felt the light tap on her shoulder she jumped, ripping open the sugar packet she had been playing with, sending sugar flying at the waitress. She pulled her headphones off and looked at the waitress who had started chuckling at her. “S-sorry. I didn’t hear you come up.” The waitress gave another short chuckle, “Clearly. Can I get you anything?” Lena looked over at the menu that was taped to the surface of the table, “Umm can I get a large black coffee and a scone please?” The waitress jotted down the order and turned to leave but not before one last teasing remark about the spilt sugar, “You know, if you think I’m that sweet just ask me for my number instead of throwing sugar at me.” The waitress winked and then walked away.

Lena was shocked at the confidence of the woman and her jaw dropped as she watched her walk away. The waitress looked back over her shoulder and caught her staring. Lena’s face turned red and she quickly averted her eyes and stared at the screen of her laptop. She put her headphones back on and turned the volume up. When the waitress came back with her order she made a point of not looking at her and mouthed a quiet thank you instead never taking her eyes off of the screen. When the waitress left Lena was finally able to focus on her work.

After a few hours of sitting there quietly working on her assignments, Lena decided to call it quits and head back to her apartment. Lily should be back from her classes and it was almost lunch time. She packed up her laptop and grabbed her coffee. She looked around subtly to see if she could catch a glimpse of that waitress but saw no sign of her anywhere. With a sigh she walked out of the cafe wishing she had asked for the waitress’s name at least. As she was trying to open the door with her coffee in one hand and bag in the other she dropped the coffee on the ground. When she picked the cup up she noticed a little message written on it. A phone number and the the words: Call me sometime.- Star. Lena smiled and walked back home with a little boost of happiness in her step.


	2. The Soul Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2 weeks, Lena finally goes back to the cafe.

Lena was sitting on the couch staring at the cup. “You still haven’t called her? Text her at least!” Lily said as she entered the room to find Lena still just staring at the cup. She had come home last week from the cafe and told Lily all about the cute waitress and the sugar incident. “I can’t! What if it’s not her? What if it’s someone else?” Lily just shook her head and picked up the cup. She pulled out her phone and started typing. “What are you doing?” Lena asked slightly scared about what her best friend was doing. “Well if you aren’t going to text her then I will. I could always use more friends here.” Lily said, continuing to type. Lena jumped up and snatched the phone out of her hand. “No! Lily no! That’s not what I meant. Look.” She turned around and lifted her shirt to show the dragon surrounded by stars that had been on her back her entire life. The stars had turned a shade of gold. “You’ve seen my Soul Mark. The stars weren’t that color before.” Lily nodded. “Well this is certainly a new development. We should look into it. But what are the chances that you meet a girl named Star and then the stars of your Soul Mark suddenly become a different color?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly 2 weeks since she had first stepped in the cafe, Lena was back. She had talked to everyone else she had met and none of them had any changes to their Soul Marks. The only person left to talk to was the waitress, Star.

Lena went to the table she had sat at last time and sat down. Star was behind the counter making coffee and scrolling through something on her phone. Lena decided to text her. She pulled out her phone and opened the messaging app. 

Lena: Hey.

Lena watched Star for any changes in expression. Star’s face didn’t give anything away. Lena looked back at her phone. Star had read the message. Suddenly 3 dots popped up to indicate Star was typing.

 

Star: Who is this?

 

Lena felt her heart pounding. She quickly responded.

Lena: Lena. I’m the woman that threw sugar at you by accident 2 weeks ago.

Star: Well hello. Took you long enough to use that number I gave you.

Lena looked at Star and then typed another message.

Lena: Look up.

 

Star looked up and she scanned the room. When she spotted Lena she smiled. Lena gave a little wave.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update every Saturday. No promises though.


End file.
